dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bounty Quest
Nervoes Brakdown Does Find Nervoes Brakdoun|Nervoes Brakdoun really exist? --Kishou 06:56, 14 December 2006 (UTC) : My guess is that is and old quest and got rename in-game but there is no record for us of the change. Lets wait to see if some of the old dofus players see this and maybe gives us an answer. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:45, 14 December 2006 (UTC) : Looks like this has been corrected by another char as Brakdoun istead of Brakdown by an IP adress i have updated the links. --Cizagna (Talk) 16:07, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Brumen Tinctorias in this wikia is write the Wanted: Brumen Tinctorias quest are from 43 lvl- i have 39 lvl and have this quest. This quest is in my quest log. Also Qil Bil quest is in my quest log. Losing your criminal? Completing a PvE battle will make me lose my criminal, right? What if I complete a challenge or other? Darkrenn 19:40, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :As far as I know entering a battle of anysort will make you lose your criminal. ::I accepted a challenge (but didn't start it), and I kept my criminal. I'm guessing that they count just like candies, that if challenges will use up their effect, it'll be the same for criminals. Darkrenn 01:38, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :::Wrong. They last for 1 turn, according to the IG description, but that "1 turn" means you only lose them if you LOSE a fight, or hand them over to the authorities (guard at jail). So, as long as you don't lose any PvM fights or get "pushed around" by another alignment and lose, you will not lose you friendly criminal. AdventuresOfASquirrel T 01:14, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Marzwel the Gobelin The article says the needed level is between 50 and 51 to get this headhunter quest. I tested with a level 50 character just now and I did not get it, will try and remember to test again as soon as I reach level 51. Wolvenwerewind (talk) 20:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Checked, level 51 works. Wolvenwerewind (talk) 19:20, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Frigost Bounty Can somebody add the Frigost's bounty quests here, please? My level is too low and my english isn't very good. Thanks! (talk) 14:22, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Mastoslob Level Mastoslob level is not 100+, nor 110+ i'm level 114 and i can't get the mission yet, i have already lost the mob twice :/ Bbohemio (talk) 17:04, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Bbohemio Sorry about this, I'm the same that posted up here, the trouble is not in the level of the Mastoslob, it is in the programming of the posters where you get the mission, i reached level 120 and the Mastoslob poster gave me the Katigger mission, I will have to wait Ankama to fix it :/ Bbohemio (talk) 17:04, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Bbohemio To pick up the quest, you have to turn the game language to French, I dunno why :| --Bbohemio (talk) 00:10, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Find > Wanted All quest "Find xxx" need to rename "Wanted: xxx". 23:55, November 14, 2010 (UTC)